


Двое в казармах, считая лисицу

by WTF Bakumatsu 2021 (fandom_Bakumatsu)



Category: Bakumatsu Jidai | Bakumatsu Period RPF, Japanese History RPF, 幕末 | Bakumatsu
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Youkai, Bakumatsu, Gen, Humor, Kitsune, Mystical Creatures, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:43:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29805177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Bakumatsu/pseuds/WTF%20Bakumatsu%202021
Summary: Хиджиката неожиданно для самого себя обзаводится питомцем.
Relationships: Hijikata Toshizou & Katsura Kogorou | Kido Takayoshi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), WTF Bakumatsu 2021: Спецквест





	Двое в казармах, считая лисицу

  


Хиджиката, предвкушавший встречу с Изуми-сан, был в прекрасном настроении.  
Пока не столкнулся на пороге чайного домика с Кацурой. У того, похоже, тоже было прекрасное настроение — до того, как он увидел Хиджикату. Наблюдать, как с лица мятежника сползает довольная улыбка, было приятно и утешительно: Хиджиката уже понял, что Изуми-сан его сегодня не дождется.

— Хорошо провели время, а, Кацура-сан? — поинтересовался Хиджиката, заступая мятежнику дорогу.

— Простите, вы обознались, — бросил Кацура и попытался обойти его, но не тут-то было. — Дайте пройти!

Хиджиката не двинулся с места.

— Охотно. Прямо сейчас вместе пройдем в казармы Шинсенгуми, вас там уже давно ж…

Невежливый мятежник не стал слушать до конца: развернулся и, перескакивая через ступеньку, побежал наверх, на второй этаж, и Хиджиката, конечно, бросился следом.  
Они промчались по коридору и едва не сбили с ног какую-то майко, выронившую поднос прямо под ноги Кацуре.

— Простите, — извинился тот, ловко перескакивая через чайник.

— Извините, — добавил Хиджиката, — эти Чошу такие невоспитанные!

В доказательство своей невоспитанности Кацура распахнул одну из дверей, едва не вырвав сёдзи из пазов. Вскрикнула женщина, цветисто выругался мужчина, а мятежник, вежливо извинившись за доставленное беспокойство, бросился к окну и выпрыгнул из него. 

Хиджиката перегнулся через подоконник. Он очень надеялся, что враг переломал себе ноги, но нет: Кацура повис, уцепившись за край крыши соседнего здания, подтянулся, вскарабкался наверх и, помахав Хиджикате, неторопливо пошел к дальнему краю, уверенный, что теперь-то его не догонят. Прыгать и впрямь было далековато, но мятежник зря думал, что он тут самый ловкий. Может, у Хиджикаты и не было такого богатого опыта побегов от властей (вообще никакого не было), зато опыта бегства от разъяренных братьев и женихов красивых девушек — сколько угодно. Сейчас на Хиджикате, по крайней мере, было кимоно.

— Что вы себе позволяете?! — возмутился самурай, чьему отдыху они с Кацурой так бесцеремонно помешали. — Я вызову стражу!

— Она уже здесь, — сообщил Хиджиката и прыгнул. Вовремя — мимо уха просвистела брошенная чашка: кажется, разъяренный самурай ему не поверил.  
На краткий миг показалось, что он не допрыгнет — и свалится сейчас на головы прохожим, но нет: пальцы больно впечатались в край крыши, руки дернуло под тяжестью тела, и Хиджиката, переведя дух, полез наверх, упираясь ногами в стену. 

Кацура, услышав шаги, обернулся, и настала очередь Хиджикаты издевательски махать ему рукой. Недолго думая, мятежник разбежался и перескочил на следующую крышу. Хиджиката, конечно, не мог дать ему уйти — и прыгнул следом. 

Мелькали городские улицы, крыши — совсем новые и старые, заплатанные, грозившие провалиться под ногами — сменяли одна другую, снизу что-то кричали потревоженные люди, где-то на краю сознания пронеслась смутная мысль, что Кондо и (особенно) Яманами эту погоню по крышам не одобрят. Но остановиться было совершенно невозможно: Хиджикатой овладел охотничий азарт, и чем дальше, тем сильнее он становился. 

Кацура совершил еще один прыжок, разогнался было — но передумал и остановился. Приблизившись, Хиджиката понял, почему: следующая крыша находилась слишком далеко, и до нее было не допрыгнуть даже вообразившему себя кроликом мятежнику.

Хиджиката ухмыльнулся, обнажил меч и неспешно двинулся к Кацуре. Об осторожности он, впрочем, не забывал: Кондо, знакомый с Кацурой еще по Эдо, говорил, что тот мастер меча.

— Отлично бегаете, Кацура-сан, — похвалил он, — но убегать вам больше некуда. Сдавайтесь.

Они удалились от оживленных, освещенных по ночам кварталов, здесь не было даже редких поздних прохожих с фонарями, а луна, наполовину скрывшаяся за тучами, выхватывала из темноты лишь силуэт, не давая рассмотреть лицо противника. Но, кажется, Кацура не испугался. Предложение, он тоже принимать не собирался, и Хиджиката пожал плечами: мертвый мятежник тоже сгодится.

Он ударил коротко, почти без замаха, надеясь все же всего лишь ранить, но сталь столкнулась со сталью: Кацура успел защититься, подставив наполовину выдвинутый из ножен меч. Неплохо! Мятежник отскочил, разорвав дистанцию, и они застыли друг напротив друга, выжидая, кто первым ошибется. Это было куда интереснее, чем догонялки по крышам!

— Что, не только убегать умеете? — Хиджиката не очень-то рассчитывал отвлечь Кацуру разговором, но попытаться стоило. Мятежник не повелся, а вот сам Хиджиката едва успел отшатнуться, спасая руку. Тут же шагнул вперед и вбок — достать мерзавца, пока тот открылся! Но Кацура ускользнул, словно змея, сделал шаг вправо, рассчитывая зайти Хиджикате вбок… и полетел с крыши.

Послышался глухой удар, затем короткий вскрик — Хиджиката понадеялся, что не предсмертный, потому что живой Кацура в тюрьме был полезнее мертвого Кацуры: его можно было допросить, узнать, где скрываются другие мятежники и, наконец, его можно было показательно казнить: после смерти одного из лидеров мятежа желающих ввязаться в противостояние с бакуфу поубавилось бы.

Было тихо: ни стонов, ни шагов. Хиджиката свесился с крыши. В черноте переулка он не смог ничего разглядеть, но луна очень вовремя вышла из-за туч, заливая холодным светом крышу и пространство перед ней. Пустое пространство.

Хиджиката выругался и вложил катану в ножны. Уже не опасаясь засады, он, повиснув на руках, спрыгнул вниз и осмотрелся. Находки радовали: прямо под домом обнаружился разбитый глиняный кувшин, и от него тянулась цепочка темных капель. Воодушевленный Хиджиката бросился по кровавому следу, но за углом тот оборвался: то ли рана оказалась неглубока, то ли Кацура догадался ее зажать. Но как он сумел так быстро и, главное, неслышно, уйти?..  
Что ж, делать нечего: пришлось признать, что день получился на редкость — неудачным ни тебе вечера в Гионе, ни Кацуры.  
Заметив движение в тени, Хиджиката вновь схватился за меч, но понял, что это всего лишь свернувшаяся клубком у стены собака. Собака ли?.. Темные уши, длинный пушистый хвост… Не собака — лиса! — предупреждающе оскалилась, заметив, что на нее смотрят, распрямилась, словно пружина, роскошным прыжком пронеслась мимо — и упала без движения в двух шагах. Присмотревшись, Хиджиката заметил кровь, пятнавшую шерсть на голове и боку.

* * *

Часовые у ворот косились на Хиджикату с изумлением, но, разумеется, молчали. В доме Яги все уже должны были спать, но у компании из Шиэйкана нашлись дела поважнее: Соджи с Харадой и Тодо играли в ширитори, а Кондо обсуждал что-то с Яманами и Нагакурой. Сидевший у порога в обнимку с мечом Сайто проводил Хиджикату равнодушным взглядом.

— Ты вовремя, мы как раз обсуждали… Тоши, что это?! — опешил Кондо.

— Не «что», а «кто», — поправил Хиджиката и положил свою ношу на пол. — Лиса.

Яманами возвел глаза к потолку.

— Мы видим, что это лиса, — сказал он вежливо, так вежливо, что Хиджиката тут же начал злиться. — Нам просто хотелось бы знать, зачем вы принесли сюда дохлую…

— Она пока не дохлая!

— … хорошо, зачем вы принесли сюда пока еще не дохлую лису, — невозмутимо закончил Яманами.

Хиджиката и сам хотел бы знать, зачем. Просто лису, забредшую в город и нарвавшуюся, наверное, на какую-нибудь собаку, стало жаль, но не мог же он в таком признаться? 

— Соджи любит животных, — мрачно сказал он, — я подумал, ему будет интересно.

— Спасибо, конечно, — весело ответил Окита, — но у меня уже есть Сайзо.

— Где ты ее нашел? — спросил Кондо, и это был не тот вопрос, на который Хиджикате хотелось бы отвечать.

— Я гнался за Кацурой…

— Кацурой?!

— Вы видели Кацуру?!

— Где?

— Да дайте же сказать! — возмутился Хиджиката. — Я столкнулся с Кацурой в чайном домике. Он попытался удрать по крышам, я погнался за ним и настиг, вступил в бой и сумел ранить, — на самом деле, ранил Кацуру горшок, на который мятежник так удачно свалился, но опровергнуть эту маленькую ложь мог только Кацура, а его здесь не было. — А потом нашел лису.

— А Кацура? — непонимающе спросил Харада, и Хиджиката неохотно признался:

— А Кацуре удалось скрыться.

Яманами тяжело вздохнул.

— Поправьте меня, если я ошибаюсь: вы не схватили Кацуру сразу же, как только встретили, бегали по крышам, как какой-нибудь мятежный ронин, все-таки не поймали Кацуру и вместо него принесли в дом Яги пока еще не дохлую лису. Я ничего не упустил?

Звучало и вправду удручающе.

— Нет, ничего, — сквозь зубы ответил Хиджиката. Можно подумать, окажись Яманами на его месте, Кацура уже сидел бы за решеткой!

Кондо, как обычно, поспешил разнять их:

— С каждым могло случиться. Все потому, что ты слишком много работаешь, Тоши, и, к слову, час поздний, не пойти ли нам всем отдыхать?

Вот именно в тот вечер, когда он решил отвлечься от работы, все и случилось, мрачно подумал Хиджиката и заметил, как лиса шевельнула ухом.  
— Только лису все-таки отнесите туда, где взяли, — уже мягче попросил Яманами. — Наши уважаемые хозяева и так не слишком довольны соседством с нами, а если тут еще блохи разведутся...

— Действительно, Тоши, лучше убрать ее отсюда, — поддержал Кондо.

— Уберу, — пообещал Хиджиката, — только в мешок засуну, вдруг она кусаться станет.

И встретился взглядом с печальными лисьими глазами.

* * *

Лиса оказалась лисом. Кусаться зверь не пытался и даже спокойно позволил Хиджикате промыть рваную рану на боку — только уши прижимал и страдальчески жмурил глаза. Вторая рана, на голове, была, к счастью, небольшой — даже не сразу удалось найти ее под шерстью. В толстых повязках лис смотрелся уморительно, но Хиджиката с удовлетворением разглядывал дело рук своих: он не умел перевязывать животных и намотал побольше полотна, чтобы крепче держалось, а что выглядит нелепо — дело десятое.

Он устроил лиса на лежанке из старого кимоно, проверил, плотно ли задвинуты сёдзи: ночь была жаркая, но не хватало еще, чтобы зверь сбежал: Хиджиката демонстративно вынес набитый соломой мешок за ворота и совершенно не желал объяснять, каким образом лиса вновь очутилась в казармах.  
Это ненадолго, сказал он себе, когда, улегшись в постель, вслушивался в неровное дыхание лиса. Только до тех пор, пока зверь не поправится.

Утром Хиджиката проснулся от того, что кто-то пристально на него смотрел. Акай — надо было как-то его называть, не «Лис» же? — выглядел уже не таким несчастным, как ночью. Человека он, кажется, не боялся — по крайней мере, не пытался забиться куда-нибудь в шкаф.

О чем Хиджиката очень пожалел, когда настала пора идти завтракать. В его комнату мог заглянуть кто угодно: хоть Кондо — взять отрядные бумаги, которые кочевали от него то к Хиджикате, то к Яманами; хоть Гэн-сан с каким-то хозяйственным вопрослм; хоть Соджи — просто так, и, разумеется, никто не должен был узнать, что они-фукучо прячет у себя вчерашнюю лису.

— Ну давай же, у меня нет времени на твои выкрутасы! — пыхтел Хиджиката, пытаясь запихнуть лиса в шкаф и при этом не потревожить его раны. Акай молча, но ожесточенно сопротивлялся и упирался всеми четырьмя лапами. Наконец цивилизация победила дикую природу, и Хиджиката, плотно задвинув дверцу шкафа и изрядно проголодавшись, отправился завтракать. Весь командный состав был уже в сборе, и ждали только его.

— Ты сегодня поздно, Тоши, — заметил Кондо, — я уже хотел послать кого-нибудь за тобой.

— Да ерунда, проспал, — отмахнулся Хиджиката, усаживаясь на свое место.

— А почему у вас сёдзи закрыты были? — с любопытством спросил Соджи. — В такую-то жару!

— Простыл, — соврал Хиджиката, уже жалея, что вообще пришел. — Кха, кха!

«Это потому, что выбегали ночью по крышам», — явственно читалось во взгляде Яманами.

— Летняя простуда — так неприятно, — посочувствовал Нагакура — добрый, сердечный человек, не то что некоторые. Хиджикате даже стало совестно его обманывать — и насчет простуды, и насчет убийства Сэризавы, правду о котором Нагакуре так никто и не сказал.

— Ничего, приму Ишида Санъяку — и все пройдет, — бодро ответил он, тайком заворачивая в лист водоросли кусок поданной на завтрак рыбины. 

— Вы настоящий самурай, — уважительно сказал Соджи. — По собственной воле есть эту гадость! Мне бы не хватило мужества. Тем более что я до сих пор не уверен, что это помогает.

Хиджиката на него _посмотрел_. Существовало несколько вещей в этом мире, которые делать ни в коем случае не стоило никому и никогда: мешать карьере Кондо, сомневаться в самурайском происхождении Хиджикаты и не верить в целебные свойствах Ишида Санъяку. Соджи смутился и живо заинтересовался содержимым тарелки.

— А в каком чайном домике вы вчера встретили Кацуру? — вспомнил Сайто.

— В доме Пиона.

— Что, Сайто-сан, собираешься ловить Чошу в чайных домиках? — засмеялся Тодо, и Харада, разумеется, тут же загорелся:

— А давайте! Я могу хоть каждый день дежурить!

Хиджиката _посмотрел_ и на него, и Харада тут же сделал вид, что он очень занят завтраком. 

— Не думаю, что Кацура в ближайшее время решится появиться снова, — сказал он. — Но я пошлю Ямазаки разузнать, к кому он приходил и сколько раз, пригодится.  
На этом и закончили, и Хиджиката поспешил к себе, чтобы накормить Акая. И обнаружил, что паршивец каким-то образом выбрался из шкафа, вытащил оттуда одеяло и разлегся на нем посреди комнаты.

— Ну нет, так дело не пойдет!

Следующая идея Акаю не понравилась настолько, что он попытался цапнуть Хиджикату за руку. Но сила была не на его стороне, и вскоре Хиджиката вновь водворил лиса в шкаф, надев на него импровизированный ошейник, и привязал за опору одной из полок. Смертельно обиженный Акай демонстративно повернулся к нему хвостом и на предложенную рыбу даже не взглянул.

— Ну и пожалуйста, — буркнул Хиджиката, — есть захочешь — передумаешь.

В этот день Хиджиката отчего-то чувствовал себя усталым, а еще у него невыносимо болела голова, и он рассчитывал вздремнуть час-другой по возвращении.  
Не тут-то было. Раздвинув сёдзи, он застыл на пороге, едва удержавшись от ругательства.

В комнате царил разгром: повсюду лежали разлетевшиеся с опрокинутого столика бумаги, измятые и старательно изжеванные, вся одежда Хиджикаты, до которой лис дотянулся, валялась перед шкафом, и даже на валике-подушке была изгрызена обивка.

Виновник, на шее которого болтался обрывок веревки, лежал посреди комнаты и смотрел невинными глазами.  
— Ну ты и… — Хиджиката шагнул вперед и схватил лиса за шкирку. Акай жалобно взвизгнул, и Хиджиката опомнился: лис был ранен, а еще ему никто не объяснял, как надо вести себя в казармах Шинсенгуми.

— Ладно, — сказал Хиджиката, — признаю: был неправ. В тебе живет поистине самурайский свободолюбивый дух, по ошибке заключенный в лисье тело, да?  
Лис, конечно, ничего не понял, но расслабился, даже глаза стали живыми и азартными.

— Поступим иначе, — торжественно сообщил ему Хиджиката, когда кое-как прибрался в комнате. — У тебя будет свой собственный Устав. Правило первое…  
Он знал, что собак учат выполнять команды, поощряя лакомством, и решил попробовать, хоть и не был уверен, что это сработает. Еще больше он сомневался, что Акай посчитает за лакомство данго, но лис очень заинтересовался.

Лис оказался даже лучше собаки. Выяснилось, что если его не запирать в шкафу, он с удовольствием забирается туда сам: должно быть, тесное темное пространство напоминало ему нору. Сложнее было объяснить, что команду «в шкаф» нужно выполнять каждый раз, когда возле комнаты слышатся шаги (по правде говоря, дольше Хиджиката думал, как объяснить это животному, чем Акай запоминал), а выбираться можно только после команды «вылезай». 

— Думаю, мы поладим, — с удовлетворением сказал Хиджиката лису. Тот, усталый, дремал на подстилке, но шевельнул ухом и повернул голову на голос. Хиджиката медленно протянул руку, коснулся жесткой шерсти и остановился, словно спрашивая позволения. Акай настороженно покосился на него, но не отодвинулся.

* * *

Ложь о летней простуде оказалась пророческой: наутро Хиджиката проснулся совершенно разбитый, с больным горлом и раскалывающейся головой. Он беспрестанно чихал и ненавидел весь мир, и Кондо решил, что выпускать такого Хиджикату из постели — слишком жестоко по отношению к этому миру. Поэтому утро Хиджиката провел, пытаясь снова уснуть. Было холодно и одновременно душно, и он завернулся в одеяло, оставив сёдзи открытыми, а чтобы свет не резал глаза, перегородил комнату расписанной журавлями ширмой-фусума, которую крайне неохотно выдала по его просьбе госпожа Яги. Тоскливый день неожиданно скрасил Акай. Лис сочувственно ткнулся влажным носом в ладонь, вздохнул совершенно по-человечески и улегся рядом, грея теплым боком. Хиджиката зарылся пальцами в жесткую шерсть, и даже летняя простуда показалась ему чуть менее отвратительной.

Нужно было развести еще Ишида Санъяку, но вода в чашке закончилась, и пришлось сходить за ней.

— С вами невозможно разговаривать! — услышал он у двери. Из комнаты вылетел Яманами и, не заметив Хиджикату, быстрым шагом ушел в противоположную сторону.  
— Чего это он?.. — пробормотал опешивший Хиджиката. Лиса увидел, что ли?

Но Акай был паинькой и смирно сидел в шкафу, дожидаясь, пока ему велят: «Вылезай», и Хиджиката так и не понял, какая муха укусила Яманами — пока уже вечером, вернувшись из уборной, не обнаружил Кондо, увещевавшего ширму: 

— … ну нельзя же так! Я понимаю, что у вас разногласия, и он был излишне резок в тот вечер, но…

— Кат-чан, с кем ты разговариваешь? — поинтересовался Хиджиката. — Этот журавль тебе не ответит, и вон тот тоже.

— Тоши?! Но как же… я слышал шорохи и видел, как мелькнуло что-то светлое — твой рукав!

— Ничего не знаю, — соврал Хиджиката и, заглянув за ширму, увидел это «светлое» — кончик лисьего хвоста. «В шкаф!» — тихим, но страшным шепотом велел он наглому лису. — Тебя не удивило, что я тебе не отвечал?

— Ты и Яманами-сану не отвечал. Об этом я и пришел поговорить. Он, конечно, ничего не сказал бы сам, но я же видел, что он вне себя!

— Погоди, — Хиджиката помотал головой, чувствуя, что совсем запутался. — Когда это я ему не отвечал? Когда он ни с того ни с сего заявил, что со мной разговаривать невозможно? Так я его все равно догнать бы не успел.

— Ни с того ни с сего?! Он пришел извиниться, а ты мало того что проигнорировал его, так еще и фыркнул, когда Яманами-сан сказал, что надеется, что впредь между вами будет меньше разногласий!

— Я?! — опешил Хиджиката. — Кат-чан, да меня в комнате не было, когда он приходил! Разумеется, я никак не мог ему ответить!

— Тогда кто…

— Тревога! — раздался крик снаружи, и Хиджиката с Кондо бросились на голос, позабыв о разговоре.

* * *

— На теле нет ни единой раны, — сказал усталый врач, спешно поднятый посреди ночи. — Молодого человека никто не убивал.

— Хотите сказать, здоровый парень вот так просто взял и умер? — недоверчиво сощурился Хиджиката. 

— Не скажите, — врач покачал головой и выпрямился, морщась, потер поясницу. — У вашего бойца, вероятно, были проблемы с сердцем, и оно не выдержало: видите, как искажено лицо? Он умер от страха.

Хиджиката видел — лицо мертвеца, наверное, навсегда отпечаталось в его памяти. Неподвижные глаза Хираты были широко распахнуты, рот раззявлен в беззвучном крике, мертвые пальцы навсегда стиснули шнурок с амулетом на груди — что-то напугало его, что-то напугало бойца Шинсенгуми так, что тот умер на заднем дворе дома Яги, буквально в нескольких шагах от товарищей.  
И кто-то должен был за это ответить.

Хиджиката предоставил Кондо и Яманами провожать врача и подошел к Сайто, в который раз расспрашивавшему нашедших Хирату бойцов.  
— Ты точно не видел и не слышал ничего подозрительного? — безнадежно спросил Сайто.

— Говорю же, кумичо, ничего не видел, — так же безнадежно ответил один из бойцов. — Я даже его не сразу разглядел: темно ведь, луна за тучами скрылась. Только пятно какое-то темное… неправильное. А Рёджи, тот вообще ничего не заметил, едва не споткнулся о тело — Рёджи, скажи, так ведь было?

Рёджи сказал, что да, так. Дело не двигалось с мертвой точки: никого, ничего, только был человек — и внезапно умер загадочной смертью. Хиджиката подумал было о диверсии Ишин Шиши, но отмел эту мысль: такое даже им не под силу устроить.

Разошлись подавленные. Хиджиката запретил бойцам ходить поодиночке и без фонарей и велел увеличить количество часовых, и больше никаких происшествий ночью не случилось.

* * *

Утром комсостав собрался как-то сам собой: Кондо заглянул проведать все еще болеющего Хиджикату, Яманами заметил их в приоткрытую дверь и тоже зашел, и, разумеется, разговор все время возвращался к так нелепо погибшему Хирате.

В дверь вежливо поскреблись, в щель просунул голову Иноэ Гэнзубуро.

— Доброго всем утра. То есть… Иноэ поморщился: после вчерашнего добрым утро назвать было сложно. — Кондо-сенсей, насчет масла… опять исчезло!

— Да не до масла сейчас, Иноэ-сан! — с досадой отмахнулся Кондо.

— Какого масла? — вмешался Хиджиката. Кондо был прав, хозяйственные дела сейчас на последнем месте, но он терпеть не мог не знать чего-то об отрядных делах.

— Масло из ламп пропадать стало, — ответил Иноэ-сан. — Изо всех сразу. Прошлым вечером спохватились, я наполнил и Кондо-сенсею сказал: не бывает так, чтобы во всех сразу закончилось, да еще так, словно и не было никогда — даже следа масляного не осталось. Сейчас проверил — снова пустые, будто бакэнэко языком слизала. Не знаю, что и думать.

— Что тут думать, — ответил Хиджиката, чувствуя, что подобрался к чему-то важному, — бакэнэко1 и слизала!

— Хиджиката-сан, — Яманами посмотрел на него снисходительно, — при всем моем уважении, бакэнэко не бывает.

— Вы еще скажите, что нуэ2 не бывает, — обиделся Хиджиката.

— Да, и нуэ тоже не бывает! Это все выдумка и детские сказ…

Кондо внезапно поднялся.

— Как же я устал от ваших споров, — сказал он, покачав головой. — Даже сейчас не можете прекратить!

И вышел. Хиджиката давно не чувствовал себя так скверно. Яманами, кажется, тоже: он скомкано пробормотал пожелания скорейшего выздоровления и ушел, вернее, почти убежал вслед за Кондо.

Хиджиката открыл шкаф, выпуская заждавшегося лиса.

— Мне кажется, в доме Яги действительно завелась бакэнэко, — поделился он, пока разматывал повязки лиса. Рана на голове заживала быстро, скоро от нее не должно было остаться и следа, а вот воспалившаяся рана на боку Хиджикате не нравилась. Зверя она явно беспокоила. — Она напала на Хирату, или он столкнулся с ней случайно — уже не узнать — и умер от ужаса.

Акай кивнул. То есть, конечно, просто дернул головой — он был очень умным, но всего лишь зверем и, разумеется, не понимал того, что Хиджиката говорил ему и самому себе, а хотел бы — сказать Кондо и Яманами. Да вот беда — они не верили в нечисть. Хиджиката верил: он никогда не встречал бакэнэко, но видел каса-обакэ3, живший в лавке, где была его первая работа; каппу в речке недалеко от Тама; почему бы не существовать и бакэнэко?

В коридоре послышался дробный топот, и в комнату, не постучавшись, ворвался один из недавно принятых бойцов, ровесник Соджи:  
— Хиджиката-сан! Вас Кондо-сан требует, срочно!

Беда пришла не одна, угрюмо подумал Хиджиката, разглядывая тело. Щеку и грудь пересекали глубокие раны с рваными краями — как от параллельных ударов зазубренным мечом… или огромной когтистой лапой. Такая же рана рассекала горло — скорее всего, Яманака Кенджи умер мгновенно: крови вылилось столько, сколько, казалось, ее не могло быть в одном человеке.

— Он животом с вечера маялся, — рассказывал капитан четвертого отряда, Мацубара. — И ко второй половине ночи, когда мы должны были идти в патрулирование, легче ему не стало, так что я позволил ему остаться в казармах. Только что вернулись — и вот…

— Я ее поймаю, — негромко пообещал Хиджиката Кондо, глядя, как тело Яманаки накрывают соломенной циновкой.

— Тоши, ты ведь не думаешь всерьез… — возразил Кондо, но Хиджиката знал его слишком давно и слишком хорошо и видел: друг засомневался.

— По-твоему, это похоже на раны от меча? — скептически спросил Хиджиката.

— Нет, — сдался Кондо. — Разве что от тэкко-каги5.

— Но у нас в отряде нет никого, кто пользовался бы тэкко-каги. Дом в эту ночь охранялся так, что и мышь бы не проскочила. А если бы кому-то все же удалось проникнуть незамеченным, логичнее было бы отправиться убивать тебя или меня, а не Яманаку.

Ответов на эти вопросы у Кондо не было.

* * *

Хиджиката сидел перед неразожженной лампой в одиночестве, положив на колени вакизаши — им в помещении драться будет удобнее. Кондо он сказал, что будет с Сайто и Харадой, Сайто — что останется с Кондо, и никто не мог помешать ему ловить бакэнэко на живца.

Никто, кроме его тайного питомца, разумеется. Лис, смирно дремавший неподалеку, вдруг забеспокоился, ткнулся в Хиджикату носом, потом отбежал к двери, обернулся, призывно глядя на Хиджикату.

— Что? — недовольно спросил тот. — Тебе на улицу надо? Я ведь тебя уже выпускал.

Он, конечно, не мог гулять с лисицей, как с собакой, и приходилось тайком пускать Акая под энгаву, привязав веревку к ошейнику — Хиджиката опасался, что лис отправится гулять по дому Яги (и непременно столкнется с Яманами).

Акай сердито тявкнул, чего никогда раньше себе не позволял, подскочил, вцепился зубами в рукав и потянул, едва не оторвав.

— Да что с тобой такое?! — Хиджиката привстал, пытаясь высвободить рукав любимого косодэ из лисьих зубов, и тут-то и почувствовал это. Он никого не видел — но чувствовал, кожей ощущал, как нечто приближается: не со стороны двора, а из коридора!

Кошка, возникшая из пустоты, была огромна — по пояс Хиджикате. По шкуре пробегали сполохи синеватого пламени, раздвоенный хвост хлестал по бокам, а в горящих зеленым огнем глазах полыхала такая ненависть, что Хиджиката невольно попятился . «Вот она я, добыча, — говорил весь ее вид незадачливому охотнику. — Я пришла. Ты ведь ждал меня?»

— Ждал! — рыкнул Хиджиката, сбрасывая оцепенение. Он понимал, что вряд ли сумеет справиться с тварью в одиночку, но рассчитывал, что на шум драки примчатся его товарищи, главное — продержаться!

Кошка прыгнула, Хиджиката увернулся, попытался достать ее клинком в глаз, но промахнулся. Лезвие скользнуло по кости, лишь распоров кожу. Тварь зашипела, яростно мотнула башкой, разбрасывая во все стороны капли крови. Хиджиката зажмурился, но поздно: глаза залепило теплым и липким. Вслепую отмахнувшись вакизаши, он утерся рукавом, а в следующий миг кошка сбила его с ног и подмяла под себя. Хиджиката не удержался от вскрика, когда острый коготь вспорол плечо, а потом тяжесть со спины внезапно исчезла: кто-то врезался в тварь, сбрасывая ее с Хиджикаты. Мелькнула тень — тень, которой не должно было здесь быть, но удивляться было некогда. Где-то сзади завизжала кошка, звякнула сталь, а Хиджиката все никак не мог подняться, потому что комната кружилась. Или голова кружилась, но это неважно, он должен, должен был встать… и он дотянулся до вакизаши, встал, пошатываясь,; едва не упал снова, когда под ноги подвернулась рукоять катаны, шагнул к нависшей над загнанным в угол лисом кошке, уже далеко не такой быстрой: она тоже ослабела от потери крови. Но все-таки прыгнула. Хиджиката как можно крепче уперся ногами в пол, вскинул руку с клинком, целя твари в горло, и та нанизалась на него, захрипела, и оба рухнули на пол. В тот же момент кто-то рывком распахнул седзи, и в комнате стало слишком людно.

— Вы вовремя, — сказал Хиджиката Кондо и потерял сознание.

* * *

— У нее правда был раздвоенный хвост, я видел!

— Все видели, Сано-кун, успокойся, разбудишь Хиджикату-сана!

— Да ты сам его разбудишь, если не прекратишь так орать!

— Сейчас обоих выставлю, если не замолчите!

Хиджиката улыбнулся: эта компания разбудила бы мертвого, а он, к счастью, каким-то чудом все же выжил. Плечо болело, тело казалось ватным, но, в общем-то, он чувствовал себя вполне неплохо.

— Ай! Она кусается! — возмутился Соджи, и Хиджиката прислушался.

— Не дергай ее за уши, и она не будет кусаться, — ответил Кондо, и у Хиджикаты появилось смутное подозрение, что речь идет о…

— Кто бы мог подумать, что Хиджиката-сан так любит животных, что станет прятать лису у себя в комнате, — хихикнул Тодо, и Хиджиката не выдержал:

— Я все слышу! 

— Очнулся!

— Ну наконец-то!

Открыв глаза, он увидел, что подле его постели сидят все, кто пришел в Киото из Шиэйкана. Рядом лежал с повязкой на передней лапе лежал Акай, которого Хиджиката даже в мыслях не решался называть другим именем — так это казалось дико.

Когда с «Мы так рады, что вы живы» и «Как ты мог никого не предупредить?!» было покончено, Кондо спросил:

— Тоши, ты догадался, кто стоит за нападениями, но откуда она здесь взялась?

Увы, ответа на этот вопрос Хиджиката не знал — он сам ломал голову над загадкой.

— Если бы она была чуть поменьше, я бы сказал, что это кошка О-Умэ, — задумчиво произнес Соджи. — Я не раз видел того котенка, у него была такая же необычная отметина вокруг глаза.

Что ж, не верить Соджи не было причин: он много (на взгляд Хиджикаты, слишком много) времени провел рядом с Сэризавой и О-Умэ и видел больше других.

Бдительный Кондо, заметив, что друг снова засыпает, разогнал всех, и Хиджиката был благодарен за это: он бодрствовал совсем немного, но уже устал.  
Яманами задержался.

— Мне жаль, что мы с Кондо-саном не прислушались к вашим словам, — сказал он. — Простите мне мою резкость: было чрезвычайно сложно поверить в ёкаев, пока я не увидел бакэнэко.

Хиджиката давно хотел услышать от Яманами извинений за что-нибудь, но когда это произошло, даже не почувствовал злорадства. 

— Извинения приняты. Многие не поверили бы, — ответил он. — Да я бы сам не поверил, если бы не встретил когда-то каппу.  
Яманами с облегчением улыбнулся.

— Что ж, Хиджиката-сан, оставлю вас. Скорейшего выздоровления вам и вашему самоотверженному пушистому другу! Вы умеете удивлять: вы казались мне человеком более жестким и не склонным… к подобным поступкам.

«Что значит — казался? — с некоторым возмущением подумал Хиджиката, избегая смотреть на «самоотверженного пушистого друга». Друга, как же!

* * *

Проводить выздоровевшую «лису фукучо» явилось пол-отряда, но Хиджиката разочаровал любопытных: лис сидел в большой плетеной корзине, закрытой для надежности крышкой. Предполагалось, что Хиджиката отнесет его за черту города и отпустит, но Хиджиката сомневался, что _этот_ лис станет жить в лесу, хотя это многое сделало бы проще.

Он принес корзину к заброшенному храму, поставил на землю и выжидательно уставился на лиса:  
— Ну? Так и будешь притворяться, Кацура?

Лис удивленно дернул острым ухом, задумчиво поглядел на Хиджикату, а в следующий миг перед ним стоял человек.  
— Как ты догадался? — с любопытством спросил Кацура.

Соблазн заставить его теряться в догадках был велик, но Хиджиката все же ответил:

— Тень. Я не видел тебя, но видел твою тень: когда ты сбил с меня бакэнэко, ты был человеком. И, хотя я был почти без сознания, я помню, что дрался вакизаши, а катану оставил на стойке, и что серьезных ран кошке нанести не успел - а кто-то глубоко распорол ей бок. Ну, а когда я понял, что подобранный мной лис — оборотень, сложить остальное не составило труда. Обязательно было грызть отчеты о состоянии дел в отряде?!

Кацура ухмыльнулся и развел руками:

— Удержаться оказалось просто невозможно. Разумеется, сначала я их прочел.

Хиджиката напомнил себе, что если он собирался убить Кацуру, проще было привязать к корзине камень потяжелее и утопить.

— Кошки, став демонами, действительно могут мстить за своих хозяев? — задал он занимающий его вопрос.

— Прежде не слышал о таком. Чаще они мстят своим хозяевам, — ответил Кацура. — Но кто знает… выходит, могут — мы стали тому свидетелями. Вы убили Сэризаву и его женщину, ее кошка выросла, стала демоном и пришла за вами. Должно быть, она была действительно привязана к своей хозяйке.

— Сэризаву убили неизвестные ронины, — напомнил Хиджиката с каменным выражением лица. «А О-Умэ вообще совершила самоубийство».

— Конечно-конечно, — закивал Кацура. — Думаю, самое время пустить слух — правдивый слух! — о том, кто же все-таки настоящие убийцы.

— Тогда я расскажу о том, кто ты такой на самом деле.

— Тебе никто не поверит!

— Тебе тоже, так что мы в равном положении, — усмехнулся Хиджиката. — Ты спас жизнь мне, я спасаю свободу тебе, но когда мы встретимся в следующий раз, вновь будем врагами. 

— Мне это устраивает, — улыбнулся Кацура. — Надеюсь, больше не увидимся! 

Они разошлись в разные стороны и, не оглядываясь, пошли прочь.

Хиджиката тоже надеялся.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Согласно поверьям, бакэнэко выпивает масло из ламп.  
> 2\. Отсылка к дораме "Шинсенгуми!" (2004), где Хиджиката на вопрос "Какое животное самое сильное?" без тени сомнений ответил: "Нуэ!") Химероподобное существо из японской мифологии: с головой обезьяны, тигриными лапами и змеей вместо хвоста.  
> 3\. Каса-обакэ - старый зонтик, ставший ёкаем. Одноглазый и одноногий, передвигается прыжками.  
> 4\. Текко-каги - металлические когти, крепились к пластине, надеваемой на руку.
> 
>   
> 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> `<div align="center"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Bakumatsu/pseuds/WTF%20Bakumatsu%202021" rel="nofollow"><img src="https://i1.lensdump.com/i/ItXt4T.jpg" style="width:100%; max-width:550px"></a></div>`  
> 


End file.
